Make the Yuletide gay
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: Short winter solstice soulmate au because it's the winter solstice/start of Yule/almost christmas/Arthurs birthday and we stan.


# Make the yule tide gay

Arthur looked out of the window and up to the stars. He had always wondered what made the soulmate bonds. Was is the stars? The moon? The sun?

Was it witchcraft? Sorcery? You'd think in the whole of Camelots vast library there would be something explaining why he had a picture of a blue dragon surrounded my black and gold sparks around his hand. Of course he knew what it was. It was his soul mark but how?

How could this be? How does it work? Why does it work? Who is it?

But then again he didn't really want to know the answer to that one. He didn't want to know who the evil dragon lord his soul to bound to is. Because of course it was a dragon lord.

It was a dragon, with gold sparks! That must mean magic, and powerful magic at that. And the black sparks? They must mean evil. Arthur couldn't think of any way that they couldn't! He had researched the meaning of black for many years and evil and darkness was always top on the list. And dragon lords were always evil anyway.

"Good morning sire!" Merlin said cheerily, walking into Arthurs chambers, unannounced. "You're up!"

"I know Merlin, you see when your servant doesn't show up with breakfast until noon one tends to go find it themselves"

"King Arthur is able to carry a plate of food? I think you are mixing him up with someone else"

"I'll be carrying your head on a plate if you're not careful"

"Good luck with that, Art"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin but smiled when his servant turned away to tidy. Art. Merlin was the only one who had ever called him that. He didn't get it at first.

"Art?" Arthur asked, siting by the fire one cold November evening. "I'm flattered"

"I'ts short for Arthur, you dollop head"

Arthur smiled at the memory. After Merlin had began calling him that, some of knights did as well but Merlin glared at them and if looks could kill Arthur would be half an army short.

"Solstice festival today, sire" Merlin said, pulling Arthur fro his thoughts.

"Yes the solstice festival and the feast"

"The kings feast! I hope you have a fine birthday, my lord!"

"Merlin" Arthur turned to his servant and looked him in the eyes. He knew it was a bad idea but he had been thinking about it for a long time and it all made sense.

"You alright, Art? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Are you a sorcerer?"

Merlins face fell and he seemed to age 5 years.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled but Arthur knew it was false.

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"Arthur I-"

"Please" The tear in Arthur eyes became clear to Merlin then so he replied truthfully.

"Yes"

Neither of them spoke for a while, choosing simply to stare into each others eyes.

"And a Dragon Lord" tears were slowly making their way down Arthur and Merlins cheeks alike.

"Yes"

Merlin expected Arthur to walk out. To call him evil and a traitor and wrong. But he didn't. Because Arthur was simply in love. He had known for a while but there was a problem with soulmates. His soulmate was a dragon lord. And Merlin wasn't, that was, until December 20th. For on December 20th they were attacked by bandits, but they did not have trouble. And Arthur thought he knew why. And he was correct!

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Gold sparks flying all around them. When they tore apart Merlin looked bewildered. So Arthur, unable to explain any other way, took off the glove on his left and showed the dragon that was there. A blue dragon for his eyes. With black sparks for his hair.

Merlin took the glove off his hand as well to see the Pendragon dragon there.

"You knew?"

"At first I assumed it was Morgana"

"And then?"

"I was scared"

Arthur let out a breath. He was angry but he was also happy. Happier than he had in years. All thanks to Merlin. His soulmate.

"Okay"

Merlin smiled, tears still soaking his face. He kissed Arthur with joy and relief but Arthur pulled away.

"Come on" He grabbed Merlins hands and smiled "We have a party to join!"


End file.
